MegaPasta Collection
by Rydrake Kyuubi
Summary: A collection of all the MegaMan and MegaMan X CreepyPasta stories. I was surprised to find hardly any exist anywhere on the net, so these were made. ANY FLAMERS OR TROLLS WILL BE TORN TO SHREDS BY NIGHTMARE ZERO! Note: PLEASE READ! I'M NOT MAKING THESE FOR MY HEALTH!
1. Serenade Me to Sleep

**WARNING**: All content is rated M for Mature. These CreepyPasta Stories all include violence and gore in great detail, giving it the M rating. If you have a weak stomach, or scare easy and become paranoid like I do, I highly suggest you turn away NOW!

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Also, all character thoughts will be: "{abc}".

Serenade Me to Sleep

Out of curiosity one night, I decided to see if my old piece-of-shit N64 still worked. My Pokemon Stadium 2 was still jammed in there. I forgot how faulty that system is too; never liked turning on as soon as the switch was flipped. I actually found I came far to beating the first part of it, but not surprisingly, I never saved my team from Crystal, except my Focus Band Lugia. No longer satisfied, I test out my other games: Ocarina of Time, Majora's Mask, and Pokemon Snap that took me a few years to beat because I didn't realize I was missing Gyarados. Yeah, go figure. Having read some really cool CreepyPastas, I was expecting my games to glitch mainly because I had bought OoT and MM USED, but no. Ocarina of Time loaded up fine, me inside Ganon's Tower as usual. Next was Majora's Mask. I had forgotten you save at the Owl Statues, so I spooked a little and was curious to see what masks I had...to my aggravation, I'm missing the Couple's Mask and the All-Night Mask. But why was I at the Great Bay again? Anyway, I threw in Pokemon Snap, finding that was okay too, and looked at some on my pictures, my four best being of Mew and the Legendary Birds.

I finally shut off the system, and put everything away. I looked to a wooden box I made in Woods Class back in High School, and grabbed my GameBoy Advance SP Pack, which was connected to my two GameBoy cases; one black and pink, the other teal having the word "Pokemon" on it and having stitch work of Lugia and Ho-oH on it. I looked at my games, knowing I was missing quite a few. I have my: Sonic Pinball Party (where I remembered I got some of my Chao), DragonBall Z 1 and 2, Earthworm Jim, MegaMan Battle Network 3 Blue, and MegaMan Battle Network 4 Blue Moon. Not interested in my other games, I kept out my MegaMan ones.

I grab my GBASP (GameBoy Advance SPecial) and place in MMBN3, but it wouldn't load up. So I grab my broken Nintendo DS Lite (broken because the top screen isn't held up anymore on its own and the L button has to be pressed hard in order to work), toss it in there, and it turns on fine. Curious to see if my SP (as I called my GBASP for short) has really bitten the dust, I place in Pokemon Pinball...and it loads up just fine.

"Oh I see." I said annoyed at it, "You'll only play the GameBoy games now. You piece-of-crap...Ah, maybe I used the GameShark too much with you."

I place it back on my bed's bookcase styled headboard. Taking my DS Lite, I go to the menu Select on the MMBN3, finding my gold star. I hit Continue and find myself in Undernet 6. Wait a sec, what was I doing here? Wasn't I in the Secret Net getting my ass handed to me by those f*cking security crystals? Confused I run around a bit and confuse myself even more by running into DrillManEXE.

"Huh? DrillMan? Aren't there supposed to be viruses here? What the HELL was I doing?" I kept asking myself.

Unable to really remember how DrillMan ticked, I battle him, eventually losing. Okay, yeah, done here. I turn off that game and flip in MMBN4...I had saved in another Net Area, but I know I had restarted my file because I missed a chip required to fight VideoManEXE...although I should actually be battling BurnerManEXE going by what the guide book says, but my game decided "Nope, you will fight VideoMan". Again having absolutely no clue what I was after, I shut that off and went back to my laptop that I had kept on.

I try to figure out how to return to the Secret Net, but again, it's been so long, I'd have to refight BassEXE just to regain my ability to NetBattle. But how the hell do I get to him? Ugh, I was losing it. I take a quick look at my MMBN3 guide looking up DrillMan. Upon looking I find that I must've been fighting his Second Version since it's only fond in Undernet 6 while Version 3 is in Hades Net. Well, where the hell was Hades Net? I was just about done trying to figure everything out while in a Food Coma (for those that don't know, it's that really sleepy feeling one gets after eating a big meal...kind of like Snorlax). I had eaten Teriyaki Serloin Steak Tips for dinner for the first time after learning they have no fat in them (I CANNOT stand the taste of fat), and tried a small piece. So, knowing this was pretty pointless, I go to bed figuring I'll be able to put the pieces together the next day.

The next morning, I wake up at 7am wishing I could just sleep in. I sit up and go to reach for my tv controllers on top of the bookcase headboard to my bed when I noticed my DS Lite was on. How'd this happen, I thought. I know I turned it off and ripped out both the games. Then I jokingly thought it was haunted. I reach over and grab it, flipping open the screen. The regular menu came up so I thought things were normal. Turning it off and not thinking much of it, I get out bed, turn on my tv going for the news channel for the weather, and take care of my bird.

I return from my friend's barn around 10:50am, my usual time given the heat, and head inside to change from my Barn Clothes to my Knock-Around Clothes. When I got in my room, I noticed my DS Lite was on again. What the hell, I thought getting annoyed. I turn the damn thing off before heading into my bathroom. Emerging a few minutes later thinking about what to do for lunch, the stupid DS was on again! Now I'm thinking it must be glitching like my Motorola likes to do; it will turn off but sometimes it'll turn back on even though I didn't hold in the power button. When I went to turn the system off again, the touch screen went dark, but the PictoChat was glowing. I took my broken Chimchar Stylus hanging off my DS (broken because eventually, Chimchar literally lost his head so I removed his body from the pokeball) and tried tapping other options, but they didn't work. I open PictoChat and find a disturbing message written as if someone was scratching the touch screen:

"I SHALL DEVOUR THE NET! I WILL DEVOUR THE NET! I...AM...GOD!"

"...Uhh..." I said getting shakey, "...Where the hell is L when you need him?"

Eerily, the PictoChat responds, "HE IS DEAD."

"...Okay, my DS Lite is haunted by an intelligent poltergeist!" I said fully creeped out.

I turn off the system. Having an idea of what's going on, I grab my MMBN3 and MMBN4 games. Although I never beat Blue Moon because of f*cking VideoManEXE, I did read ahead in the guide discovering DuoEXE to be the end-all-be-all boss. Thinking it could be him, I put Blue Moon in and flip on my DS. I got to the Start Screen okay and still found myself in the Net. I could see an NPC Navi above and he was functioning normally. It was clear that Blue Moon is not the game my DS is looking for. I turn it off, switch games to Blue, and turn on the system. Only the PictoChat was working. I click on it and the message reads:

"REMOVE YOUR POKEMON, DUMBSHIT!"

I say getting slightly cocky, "Well, _excuuuuuse me_, Princess!"

After removing Pokemon Platinum, as I have a strong habit of shoving it in my DS Lite while Black sits comfortably in my DSiXL. I'm finally able to choose the game. Once loaded, I find that SerenadeEXE has replaced MegaMan! I was in what looked like the Secret Net, only it didn't have that really pretty holy look to it...it was now negatively colored. The background, which is styled to be blue water, is nothing but static. Something isn't right. How and why am I controlling Serenade and not Mega?

I say frustrated, "Okay what ever the hell you are, I demand to know where Mega is! Where's my brother?"

Quick background, ever since I was around the age of 7, I was into MegaMan and of course MegaMan X. Keep in mind, I had no clue what anime was by this time, so I thought Pokemon and Dragonball Z were American cartoons. I am also an only child. I counted MegaMan as such because of the Ruby Spears cartoon that I grew up with back in '97. Playing X4 as Zero (discovering I was best with swords and not guns) and growing up with the X series as well as knowing the two famous Reploids really well, I started seeing them, as well as Mega, as brothers. I knew what made them tick and what their skills were and I had such a connection with the two, it only strengthened over the years. The thing is, I never owned any MegaMan-related games that everyone else has nostalgia trips over. Keep in mind here, when it came to Pokemon, I thought the games and the shows were the same thing...boy was I naive until I had a computer of my own and really explored everything years later. Though I think a lot of us had that same thought and discovered "Wait, MegaMan is actually a reincarnation of Lan's baby brother? WTF?" I may not know the NetNavis as well as my Reploid brothers, but considering I grew up with him just being a show alone was close enough. The only reason I don't know the Navis well: I don't own all the MMBN games and Stream, Beast, and Beast+ were never nationalized; or never fully subbed at least. I've tried looking. Anyone else pissed that not all of Axess is fully translated like it was years ago?

Getting back to the story, naturally, I got no reply from my demand. I pull up the Pause Menu and select the PET. It displayed Serenade, but I couldn't do any customizations...guess he was already far too strong. Anymore strength might overload him and delete him as a result; almost like how MegaMan had absorbed so many BugFrags from Bass that it looked like he could've destroyed everything including NetCity. I exit out of that and the menu, but the PET symbol starts beeping. No choice, Serenade opens the email, and shockingly it's from BassEXE!

The email says, "Serenade! Ngh...He's far too strong now! He...He's devoured all of the Net and is heading for you! For the love of God just run! Or hide, or something! I can't...AAAAAAUUUUUUUUUGGGGHHHHH!"

"Holy crap, Bass!" I say having a feeling whatever it is just deleted him.

Serenade says, "So, it is Alpha's doing. No, he's much stronger than before...Bass isn't kidding. I don't think I can show Alpha any mercy."

I thought, great, I'm using a Navi I could never reach, and I have to fight Alpha on steroids. I have Serenade go through what looks like the third Secret Net until I come across MegaMan, lying on the ground motionless. A cutscene is activated, going through the normal transition.

Serenade starts, "MegaMan! Are you okay?"

Mega replies, "Ngh...Serenade? Ugh, it's too late for me..." his lower half starts to disappear, "Alpha's gained so much power...I wouldn't be surprised if he deletes you..."

"Don't think like that. I will stop Alpha! I can't let him do this!"

"You won't by showing him mercy..." his top half begins to vanish, leaving his arms, neck, and head, "...it's like Alpha mutated or something...stronger than his Omega Form..." only his head is left, "...De...le...tion..."

And he vanishes, never to be seen again. Serenade then does something freaky.

He turns around, looks right at me and says, "I heard you through this device's microphone. You obviously have an attachment to MegaMan. Show me how strong that bond is, by helping me bring down Alpha."

"...Uh...o-okay..." I say stunned.

The cutscene ends, but Serenade is still looking at me. Thinking he must be able to see me, I test this by taking my index finger and move it from side to side to see if the Under King follows. And HOLY SHIT HE FOLLOWED MY FINGER! Now I was scared. I tried to close the screen, but I had forgotten that GBA games continue on unlike the DS games that stop in their tracks. I open the screen with Serenade having his arms crossed and leaning to one side.

He says, "Did you really think that would work? Haha, you humans are so silly. I'm not going to hurt you. I simply want to work with you. Please, let's hurry and stop Alpha."

"..."I sigh saying, "Like I have a choice."

With no other options, I move through the level before I come upon an enemy at random. It was a common Alpha Bug, yellow in color and three of them. A reverse version of the battle music played, the background displaying an image of Lan...being tortured by what looked like Alpha. He was tied up, a white handkerchief around his mouth. He was crying, scared out of his mind. I was actually glad this game didn't have any voice files, but with my imagination, I could hear Lan whimpering. Serenade takes notice before the battle begins. He looks at the background for a few long seconds, then comes back in a more aggressive pose instead of his calm motionless posture. Serenade became angry, bearing his teeth, hands forming fists.

The battle finally begins, and everything in this screen looked normal, save for the background. The CustGauge started to fill up as it normally does. Pressing B launches Serenade's Saint Light, but only one at time; I have to wait for the other to go off-screen before I could launch another one. But it didn't cause enough damage to the Alpha Bug, so naturally it regenerates. I try holding B, and once charged, Serenade goes to the middle front panel and fires his Holy Shock. Still not enough. Just then, the CustGauge fills up and I press R. It was displaying my Battle Chips, but could Serenade use them? It wasn't the best spread; I choose AntiDmg and Invis. I quickly use the chips without hesitation. One of the Bugs jumps and I let it hit. Serenade uses the AntiDmg, but it didn't fully deplete their HP. I wait and dodge until I can select chips again. Ah yes, ProtoMan! I quickly select his chip, and once back use it. He takes out the Alpha Bugs, but no reward screen came up.

It returns me to the net and I receive another email. Serenade opens it. It doesn't say anything, but has an attachment. He opens the attachment and I wanted to chuck my DS Lite across the room. It was an image of Lan lying in a pool of blood, his body torn to shreds. Serenade quickly closes everything and a voice is herd. He mutters Alpha's name.

"MegaMan and Lan were simply experiments, Under King. I wanted to see how far I could go. Oh, but I did forget something." the voice speaks.

Without warning, a lightning bolt strikes Serenade, causing him to scream in pain before collapsing. The screen goes black. A couple seconds later, Serenade comes to and sits up holding his head. Moaning from the pain he turns around only to find his Secret Net has become filled with blood replacing the static that replaced the sparkling blue water. Alpha Bugs lay everywhere as if having been struck down. Serenade's HP remained unchanged. He stands awestruck. Suddenly, DarkManEXE and JapanManEXE appear. From what I could gather, DarkMan was given the task of deleting 10,000 Navis in order to fight Serenade, while JapanMan is nothing more than a guardian. Both had black splotches on them, similar to what DesertManEXE was developing in the anime after using too many Dark Chips.

Serenade speaks, "What happened to you two?"

DarkMan says as if a zombie with nothing else to say, "Must...dethrone! Must...dethrone!"

JapanMan says acting the same as DarkMan, "Delete! Delete! Delete!"

The Under King hangs his head knowing Alpha has gotten to them and turned them into puppets. He picks his head up and a battle starts.

I quickly found I couldn't use chips anymore; the CustGauge was gone. In the background, Alpha had another victim: Yai. I didn't really like Yai; spoiled rotten brat. Serenade looks at the background then looks over at me.

"Don't tell me you're just going to let her die." Serenade says, sensing my dislike for her.

"If she dies, it ain't my fault." I reply.

He facepalms, the battle starting. He was in his calm posture this time. I launch the Saint Lights trying to figure out DarkMan and JapanMan's strategies. I never got the chance to fight them because of the security crystals. The Saint Lights were actually damaging them, but they weren't retaliating. I figured they must be waiting for me to use Holy Shock. That is until they both attack simultaneously. DarkMan summons up an axe that chases Serenade everywhere and JapanMan uses Backup. I kept running all over my side while taking damage before pressing A, and I found Serenade's Sonic Boom. I used this move to deflect every attack until they stopped. I charge up and unleash Holy Shock, damaging both of them. That's when I notice they have no HP. When the attack ended, I had deleted half of their bodies. They suddenly fuse together. DarkJapanMan, as I call him now, changes color and fires of an energy beam. I dodge it with ease until he moves and the beam hurts Serenade. I charge up again and once we aligned, I use Holy Shock again, this time deleting it. The battle ends and I return to the SecretNet.

Alpha sends another email with another image. Yai had been hung, but her stomach was torn open, her guts hanging out. The Under King closes the email and looks at me.

"I told you it ain't my fault." I say not affected.

He shakes his head, "I feel as if Bass is controlling me..."

"Oh like he's _that_ violent." I say.

With not many options, I continue on reaching Secret Net 2. The same thing was happening here. No enemies, no NPCs, creepy reverse music...this wasn't making me feel any better. I go through the area coming upon a darkened monolith. I don't have Serenade's Hammer to smash it, but upon closer inspection, it appears as if something was engraved on it.

I click it, "YOU...DID...THIS! WHY...DID...YOU...STOP...PLAYING? YOU...SHALL..." and it falls to pieces.

Once again Serenade looks at me, this time with a saddened look asking, "Why did you stop playing?"

I sigh and answer, "I couldn't reach you. The Security Crystals have so much HP, and I have a very limited knowledge of strong Program Advances...not to mention DrillMan's too strong for me. His V2 form defeated me with pure ease. All I wanted was to take you on, Serenade...but you were just too far away."

"...I see. You do realize that you don't need to take down the crystals or the monoliths to reach me, right?"

"Huh?"

"Haha, you never looked closely at the maps, huh? If you take a closer look, you'll see that the monoliths and crystals are just options. All you need to reach me is defeat DarkMan and JapanMan, and have whatever else the game is looking for. Except for Area 3, which you were just in, where you need to take down one monolith and one crystal to get to me."

"So I still can't reach you?"

"...Um...That I don't know..."

"Just quit fucking with me and let's find Alpha."

Getting the sense I'm annoyed, Serenade quiets down and I'm able to control him again. As I go through, I come upon ProtoMan lying on the ground. Pressing A did nothing. I couldn't walk around him either. That's when I noticed the splotches on him too. All of a sudden, he rises up shouting, "DELETE ME!" and initiates a battle.

As soon as it starts, ProtoMan shouts, "DELETE ME!" again. The background this time has Chaud in the back, but something's different. He isn't tied up like Lan and Yai were; he was slowly but surely breaking free! Ha, I knew he was too cool to capture...then again, he seems to be the only one to remain calm in order to get passed any obstacle. And he used his brain. But this was good, I could sadly take down ProtoMan while Chaud frees himself. ProtoMan was acting if his NaviCust was bugged; he was all over the place using Sonic Booms while I did my best to deflect them. It was almost like battling an abnormally sped up version of him. I couldn't charge my Holy Shock at all; I had to stick with reflecting and Saint Lights. Eventually Proto tires out and becomes confused. I take this opportunity to charge and use Holy Shock, dealing some massive damage; the two exclamaition points appeared, which I thought was strange.

Then Serenade says, "My Light-based attacks are harming him!"

Wait, they are? ProtoMan starts moving like a maniac again while in the background, Chaud manages to fully escape and rushes off screen before Alpha appears. I launch a Saint Light and quickly notice the two exclamaition points! The Light-based attacks _really are_ harming him! Could this mean he has a dark-based element to him? Proto eventually lands a hit and two exclamaition points appear. Shit, these two really do knock each other for a loop! I try to look at Proto's HP and find he's only down to 20. If I'm right, his starting HP must've been all nines. One more Saint Light takes him out and the battle ends.

Back in the Secret Net, only half of ProtoMan remained on the ground. He looks over to Serenade expressing his thanks before he's fully deleted. I felt like I just lost a part of my body; I saw ProtoMan as a brother too. Although a more punkish one back in '97. That's when the Alpha Bugs come to life. Serenade is surrounded with nowhere to go, until he suddenly jacks out of the Net. Outside the Net, Chaud was standing in the Secret Cave where the player goes to reach the Secret Net. He's looking at his PET.

"Serenade, are you okay?" he asks.

Shaken, the Under King replies, "I-I'm fine. But how did you rescue me?"

"I was able to use ProtoMan's signal to reach you. Before he was deleted, he passed on his attachment to his PET to you. He was waiting for you, I think."

"He had a good heart. But we must destroy Alpha before more humans and NetNavis perish!"

"You don't get it, do you?"

"What do you mean?"

"The problem isn't in here..." Chaud looks directly at me and points, "...The problem has been controlling you this whole time!"

I immediatley shut off the power. Was I really to blame for all this? All because I gave up on reaching Serenade because my Chip Folder isn't the best to take down the crystals? And also due to the fact that DrillMan's far too fast for me to keep up? This hardly made sense to me. Sure back then I wasn't the greatest NetBattler, but I got the job done! I'm rusty now, but I shouldn't be judged for that. Were they all against me for this? Serenade seems to be the only one that understands. I looked hard at my DS now filled with guilt and sorrow. But what could I do? I can't use my piece-of-shit folder anymore, leaving Serenade more open to attacks. The only two NetNavis that I saw as brothers since the Ruby Spears cartoon are gone. Serenade...

Scared to turn the system back on, but concerned for the only NetNavi concerned for me, I did not return to the game until nightfall. Against my better judgement, I flipped open the broken screen and turned the system on again. Selecting the game, I'm brought back to where Chaud was, only this time there was just a red PET lying on the ground. Bloody footprints lead away from it. The room was completely dark. Only the screen from the PET provided any light. I bring up the menu selecting Serenade. An interactive cutscene started to play, Serenade being shown, his back to me. He looks towards me before looking away.

He starts, "I'm surprised you came back. Chaud gave up on you. Alpha came and attacked, but I don't think Chaud got very far."

"..." filled with emotions, I reply, "I'm sorry, Serenade. I couldn't bare the thought of the one being responsible for this. It isn't my fault. I still have no idea what to put in my Chip Folder in order to progress."

"I'm not blaming you. I think a lot of players blame the programming and rely on Action Replays or GameSharks. But...Alpha is no longer here. He has escaped into your world and threatens all of humanity. Ryuu...you must find a way to get me into a wireless computer and fast!"

Wasting no time, I place my DS on the floor and quickly grab my laptop, plugging it into the closest outlet. After it boots up and I have internet connection, I soon find Alpha has indeed made his way into the real world; he changed my background from the sexy Ghirahim...to an image of Jeff the Killer. The hairs all over my body stood up on ends as I let out a scream and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door shut. A couple minutes later, Serenade calls to me using a song from my library. I open the door and find he's changed it to an image of the screenshot I took while watching "The Day of Sigma", where Zero walks up to X with a smile placing his hand on his shoulder after Sigma had scolded X about his hesitation. Getting the message as he smiled at me, I walk over to my laptop and open the internet. The MSN homepage loads, but nothing looked out of place, until I noticed a picture of Alpha floating around. Serenade could tell it was him, so I click it.

It looked like I was dragged to some kind of interface (me knowing absolutely nothing about complex computer programs); it seemed similar to the area where the NetNavi travels through. Kind of like the one Bass fought Slur in. Not quite a portal, but at the same time, not a solid location. Finally I come to an area that looks like the field for Tron. Alpha finally appears, but he looked much more sinister than before. His head was shaped more like that thing from Spawn, what I'm guessing is Spawn's nemesis, his body like that of a Koloktos from Skyward Sword even sporting six arms and claws. The spikes on his back had transformed into ghostly wings, and he even had dragon-like feet. Alpha even sported a new tail for balance, looking very similar to Groudon's only it had more spikes. His piercing red eyes shown brighter than the sun, as if trying to look into one's soul. His only weakness was protected inside his new body.

"So..." Alpha speaks, "You've finally found me. I can't wait to gain a more realistic form...and enjoying tearing real human flesh apart!"

Although my nerves were going nuts, I joke, "Well, he hit a new all-time low, huh?"

"I can hear you, human. Oh I especially can't wait to slowly and carefully skin you alive, before savoring ripping off your muscles one by one, taking even the tendons with them. However, your major arteries will be kept intact so I can very precisely remove each and every one of your organs one by one, saving the vital organs, but not your eyes. With your skeleton perfectly revealed and you on death's door, I'll end it all by dropping you in a large tin barrel drum filled with acid. I want to hear you scream bloody murder the whole time, human!" Alpha explains.

Officially scared out of my mind Serenade soon defends, "You sick, twisted, sadistic, horrible, grotesque, disgusting, FAILED COMPUTER PROGRAM! How dare you threaten Ryuu in such a horrific way! I'll see to it that we delete you personally!"

"Hey, you assholes save some for me!" a voice speaks.

Out of the blue, two Hell's Rolling discs hit Alpha from behind as Bass appears before us. The both of us became excited, seeing that he wasn't deleted after all! However, before any kind of celebration could be done, Alpha jumps out from the smoke slamming Bass to the ground. The dark Solo Navi couldn't free himself. Alpha prepares to strike, but Serenade smacks him away with both raiments. Bass weakly gets to his feet as he uses Gospel Claw while Serenade barrages him with Saint Lights. Both attacks strike Alpha deaing pretty massive damage, but what could I do to help? I look at my keyboard, trying to make conections with the letters to the other Navis. I press "R" and suddenly a ghostly version of RollEXE appears. She attacks similar to how her chip does in the game, smacking Alpha with her energy ribbons before healing Bass. After being healed and looking much better than before, he snaps back to himself and attacks Alpha relentlessly using mostly his Gospel attacks. It looked as if Alpha couldn't take the heat, but to be sure, Serenade charges up and launches a more powerful version of Holy Shock.

When the attack cleared, Alpha was nowhere to be found...until he came out from under the ground...from my floor! He grabs onto me with his mighty claw, squeezing me like an anaconda. The corrupted Navi cackles psychotically. Serenade struggles to figure out what to do, forcing the "M" button down, but nothing happens. Bass looks around, fining the laptop is plugged into my outlet. Using that as a portal, he quickly rushes through the electrical system, finding the computer tower upstairs in the guest room has wireless capabilities. Using that, he manages to materialize in the real world after several minutes, quickly rushing downstairs into my room. I was starting to run out of air when he arrived. He looks down into the hole finding Alpha is almost destroyed. Bass aims his buster as it morphs into Gospel's head.

"I'll see you in Hell." he says before firing a charged Banishing World attack. Sadly, I black out.

The next morning, my alarm goes off. Following my routine, I hit the snooze button then shut it off. As I stretch a flash of fear rushes through me. I sit up seeing I'm completely fine, save for the bruises where Alpha grabbed. Seeing my laptop on the floor next to my DS Lite, I jump out of bed and head over. My laptop was still on with the screen, but my DS ran out of battery power; it wouldn't turn on. I open the screen and it takes me to the User Selection. I click on my file, discovering a new desktop background. Serenade and Bass had taken a picture of each other with one arm around the other like they're good buddies, the both of them smiling looking in my direction. However, the two powerful Solo Navis were nowhere to be found. I run to my Glade Warmer Nightlight and grab my DS Lite's charger on the floor, plug it in and get my DS to turn on. Once I selected my file, I found things were back in order. MegaMan was fine, Bass was back with Wily, and Serenade unreachable. I shut off my game.

Then, the song Serenade used to call to me last night plays for a few seconds. Looking at my laptop, I find a Word Document had made a shortcut for itself. I open the file:

"Ryuu,

Bass was able to rid both our worlds of Alpha, turning him back into the intended program by Capcom. You were close to death, but Bass saved you at the last second. He put you to bed soon after and returned to this laptop. I really wanted to stay here, but unfortuately, this could not be. Both of us started to grow weak, so we had no choice but to return to our original programming. Before we left, I decided to take a picture of us both and make it your desktop as a small momento. To be truthful, it took a while to get him to smile gently; he's such a jerk. Should you still be unable to reach me in the game, don't worry. Maybe one day PETs will become a reality for everyone, and perhaps we'll meet up again someday. For now, keep the game safely tucked away like you always have. You stay well, okay?

Signed,  
Serenade"

"...You guys...ugh!" I say becoming upset, "I wanted to thank you both!"

After that event, my MegaMan Battle Network 3 Blue Version never acted up again. I tried to piece together what chips I need to reach Serenade just to see him again, but I have no clue where to look and I know for a fact several of them are unreachable. Unable to do anything and having no friends that know this game, I place it back witrh my other GBA games, taking out MegaMan Battle Network 4 Blue Moon and start a new file.

Would you like to know the song Serenade chose? It was "Trust Me" by Matsushita Yuya.


	2. Shinu made

**WARNING**: All content is rated M for Mature. These CreepyPasta Stories all include violence and gore in great detail, giving it the M rating. If you have a weak stomach, or scare easy and become paranoid like I do, I highly suggest you turn away NOW!

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Also, all character thoughts will be: "{abc}".

Shinu made...

Returning home from running errands in the heat, I was up for an afternoon of relaxation. Maybe I'll feel jonty enough to play some Skyward Sword and work off some pent up anger kicking Demise's ass. As I drive down a familiar road, I notice something in the road. Normally I don't pull over, but I did after seeing it was a PS2 jacket with the cover of MegaMan X8 on it. I have yet to beat X7 (Red Alert's a troll), so I didn't want to get X8 because of it. I don't like getting the next game if I haven't beaten the previous. But seeing that poor game tossed aside, I had to stop. So I backed up the car and put on my Emergency Lights. I quickly hop out of the car and hurry to grab it before the next car comes by and runs it over; if people aren't stopping for animals anymore, they won't stop for MegaMan X. I head back to my car looking at the cover. To my knowledge it looked normal; X, Zero, and Axl all posed to look awesome with the logo above. I looked at the back and that was normal too. Opening the jacket I found the disc in really good condition; no scratches, smudges, or jelly stains. At one point I worked at Movie Scene years ago and believe it or not, someone got jelly on the disc. I take good care of my discs so stuff like that makes me cringe. Examining the disc, everything looked fine. I figured what the hey and took it home with me.

I had the house to myself with my parents at work, and a few hours before I'd have to return to the barn. I get my PS2 going placing the second Star Ocean Till the End of Time disc back in its jacket. But when I went to put the X8 disc in, I noticed something written over the design thing. It read: "Shinu made...". I knew right away it was Japanese; oddly enough, it was the only language I could get the most, and I knew more words in Japanese compared to other common languages. I get my laptop going and use Google Translate. It translates the words and "Shinu made" meant "death to". Death to who? Zero? X? Axl? Maybe that bitch Alia? I got a cold sweat as I thought of my Reploid Brothers...now I just had to play.

Quickly shutting down my laptop, I hurry and get the game going. It loads up, but not as expected. There was no cool Americanized intro (some of them are cool), no Start Screen, no nothing. The game opened up to Axl waking up from a capsule in a room. It was rather dark, almost looking as blind as SCP Containment Breach. Yeah, _that_ kind of darkness. Axl gets out of the capsule looking around confused and frightened.

"W-what's going on?" he asks. "X! Zero! You guys here? Hello?"

Axl looks around a bit more finding two destroyed capsules in the same room. "Oh no..." he speaks.

Already I was getting chills. Did something happen to my brothers? Allow me to clarify that. When you grow up an only child with video games being your best friend because everyone else bullies you for no reason, you gain those kinds of connections. And Zero was my idol and still is. Although Axl was still new to me, I didn't let him become another Reploid to get ignored or hated. I liked Axl; he was fresh in more ways than one and added something new to the franchise without becoming a bomb. Getting back to the story, the teenage Reploid had no clue what was going on.

He says, "Maybe the base was attacked? No, I would've easily heard the alarm. Ngh...I know, I'll check out the Lecture Hall! Maybe everyone's there."

A transition occurs and I'm in control of Axl. Since the game didn't come with an instruction manual, I'd have to figure things out on my own. Pressing X made him jump as well as fly. Pressing Square had him fire his guns. Triangle did nothing, so chances are it was a Special Weapon Button. Circle made him Dash. Okay, that was easy enough. I press Start to try and look at what he had, but as normal, no special moves, no tanks. Without much going on for young Axl, I get started and leave the room. He goes through the halls of Maverick Hunter HQ, somewhat guiding me as he runs past rooms saying what they are. Pretty soon after descending a staircase, I'm in the Lecture Hall. It transits to a cutscene where Axl slowly walks in, finding blood splattered everywhere (they used the color red in X4 so I believe Reploids can bleed as X can cry). He is completely shocked and scared out of his mind. Moaning is heard. He rushes over to a knocked down chair discovering Signas sliced in half, his armor looking like a crumbled piece of paper.

Axl cradles the broken Signas asking what happened to which Signas weakly replies grabbing Axl's neck band, "Axl...you must escape! You...you can't let him get you!"

"Let who get me? Was it Sigma? Tell me it was Sigma!" Axl demands.

"Ngh! No, Sigma is dead...no...the one...responsible for this is...is...ack!" Signas tries to say before he passes.

"SIGNAS! No Signas, wake up! Shit!" Axl says, actually sobbing.

But Axl quickly mans up placing Signas back on the ground, covering his face with his hat. The young Reploid stands tall now trying to be brave. However, this is cut short by screams. What he said next confirmed my fears.

"What the? Oh no, that was X! Hold on X, I'm coming!"

It transits backs to me having control. It became similar to the Lost Woods in Ocarina of Time where I needed to look for X by listening to the volume of his screams. Going back to the staircase, Axl said that he can't run away now. Okay, so it was out past Signas. From there, X's screams echoed through the halls. The halls here were incredibly dark, everything covered in a shadow. The only lights came from Axl's armor. Not liking the dark, I try pressing the four L and R buttons. L1 has Axl turn on a flash light shining from is helmet crystal. R1 turns on the crystal in his chest. Although the lights weren't bright, at least I could see. Listening to the volumes of X's screams brought me to a blood red door a few minutes later. Even Axl was scared of entering as X's screams were loudest here. I had no choice. I approach the door and it opens.

Another cutscene. Axl charges in finding X in trouble...but not the kind either of us expected. As soon as X was shown my pulse shot through the roof, my hands began to shake, and I think all the blood left my face. There was X, shackled to the wall, his feet nailed, literally nailed to the ground, head hung over in defeat...but his abdomen and chest were torn open expsing all the vital parts of a Reploid. There was even a beating heart shown. X lifts his head enough to look at Axl, but his eyes...they already showed the grip death had on him. He was done, blood pouring from his body. Axl rushes over to him trying to break the shackles, but X manages to knock him back.

"But X, you can be saved! I don't want you to die!" Axl pleads.

X responds, "It's too late for me, Axl. This is why I wanted to retire the last time...so I'd be prepared for him."

"Prepared for who? What's going on?"

"...RUN AXL! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

"Gah! I'm not leaving without you!"

"I told you, it's too late for me. I'm on death's door; there's nothing that can be done. The only things keeping me alive are my willpower, my still-beating heart...and my only memories of Dr. Light."

"What about me and Z-" "DON'T SAY HIS NAME!"

"...He's doing this, isn't he?"

"...Yes."

WHAT?! No, this isn't right! Why would Zero kill his best friend, his almost brother, without warning? Not unless he came into contact with the Maverick Virus...dammit!

That's when he appeared. Zero entered the room, only this wasn't the Zero I grew up with. He was in his original form, Maverick Zero. The Zero that took on Sigma's army while Sigma was still good. The Zero that nearly returned in my X5 game had it not rewritten the data and kept him good. The Zero whos body was turned into Omega. He walked in, looking as wild, if not wilder than Dark ProtoMan. The look on his face said it all; he was twisted and psychotic.

Axl aims his guns getting in front of X demanding, "Zero! Why did you do this?"

Zero laughs more maniacally than Hollow Ichigo and Light Yagami put together before answering, "Oh I don't know, Axl. Maybe you can ask the cause yourself. After all, he needed to die too." he then pulls out Sigma's bloody head from his no longer golden hair.

It was gruesome. Sigma's jaw was so broken that his mandible just hung there. The look in his eyes were fearful. Zero tosses the head aside before throwing Axl back with just a forceful wave. The Maverick approaches X, his heart seen beating faster as he expects his fate. Then, Zero does the unthinkable and slowly kills X, tearing out all the insides leaving a near empty shell that's still fighting to live. Axl was unable to move having gotten completely stuck in the wall. X looks up, tears streaming from his eyes as he tries to remember his former friend. Suddenly, that twisted smile that shows on the monitor from the SCP game flashes on Zero's face as he tears out X's still beating heart. The heart pumps wildly as if trying to keep itself alive, but blood empties out as it pumps. After a minute, it stops beating and X dies. To add insult to injury, Zero effortlessly but violently decapitates X slashing his head into Axl's face. That jolt of fear was enough for Axl to use to break free.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! Ahhh, you have no idea how wonderful it feels to be like this! And now Axl...you're next you little prick!" Zero says as his face transforms to look like a Regenerator from Resident Evil 4 (or like the black and white artwork of Nightmare Zero on Devianart; either way, both are scary).

"Zero..." Axl tries to deny, "y-you're...you're just sick. Yeah, that's it, you have a virus and it's making you very ill...a-and it can be fixed!"

"Shinu...made...SHINU MADE!"

"Wha!"

Axl dodges the old but very powered up Raijingeki attack and it hits the wall. Using the dust as a cover Axl disappears.

All too soon, I'm soon in control of Axl. I had him dash for his life, never looking back as Zero's theme - at least what I think is his theme - plays backwards. This...monster continuously shouts "shinu made" before he adds Axl's name. As they rush through the corridors, Zero destroys everything in his wake making sure I can never turn back. I soon come to a dead end and have no choice but to turn around, and there he was. Not having any option as he slowly approaches Axl, I use charge shots and regular shots, but neither of them did any damage.

"Axl!" I cried.

"S-Somebody help me!" Axl cries.

Just then, something rushes in and saves him. Zero was pissed.

Next thing I know, I'm in some cave behind a waterfall. Axl looks around and sees a figure shadowed by the incoming light. Realizing I'm in control I have him move foward and press "X" to interact.

The figure speaks, "It's about time you woke up."

"Who are you?" Axl asks.

The figure stands so it can be seen and replies, "I am Lumine. And I just saved you."

"Wait a sec, aren't you supposed to be in charge of the Jakob Project?"

"Yes, but I could tell something was up. And I think I know what's wrong with Zero."

"What's wrong with him? Tell me it's just a really bad virus!"

"...I'm afraid not. You see, Zero was a carrier for the Maverick Virus. It was transfered to Sigma who then proceeded to spread it. But, what happened was, the virus made its way back to Zero, and he didn't respond to it like he responded to the Zero Virus. It corrupted him, and turned him into that."

"Isn't there anything we can do?"

"I'm afraid not. We must take him out. I'll help you as much as I can, but you're going to be the one to end him."

"Are you nuts?! I can't!"

"You have to, Axl. You have the marksmanship."

"..."

"I'm sorry Axl. I'll try to lure him here and trap him. But you must shoot him. Through the crystal."

Lumine teleports from there. A countdown begins starting from five minutes. I had to hide somewhere. Leading Axl out of the waterfall, I have him dive underwater and into a cove. It was here the tension rose. Lumine was doing his best to lure Zero without getting killed. I'm sure he has a backup though; I read he was the final boss, and watched on youtube as he destroys Axl's head crystal. But, could I really end Zero? Out of all the charaters I've come across that I fell in love with, even those I grew up with including himself, those I wanted to idolize because I had no one...Zero was always the one. But here I had no choice. I also began to think, this isn't the Zero I grew up with; the one I idolized since childhood. This wasn't who I saw as a brother...this was a demon. A true Maverick. And like all Mavericks, he had to be taken care of.

Soon, five minutes was up. I could see Lumine luring Zero into the cave, and soon had him trapped. Axl rushes over and dashes through the waterfall coming upon a type of cage that zapped anything that touched it, and it was enough to zap Zero. But when I looked, Lumine was inside the cage too! Shit, he was acting as bait? I have to save his ass now. Trying my best to aim at Zero, I shoot whenever his crystal showed, but each time he would move. Lumine kept him at bay and would have him face me so I could shoot. Even though I was ready to end Zero, Axl seemed hesitant. And he was. He just couldn't bring himself to aim at the only weakpoint. I tried to aim even when he refused, but he just couldn't do it.

"Axl, we have no choice! Please, just do it! Aim your gun!" I shout.

I charge the next attack hoping Lumine would dodge on his own and fire. Axl still missed his mark!

"Axl, goddammit!" I shout again.

But then, the screen goes black. When it returns, Axl is underneath Zero's foot as Zero holds up Lumine by the head. Effortlessly, he rips off Lumine's head as the Reploid screams, blood falling everywhere. He throws Lumine's head at the screen causing me to flinch and fall on my back. I get back up, heart racing, palms sweating. Zero then bends down and grabs Axl from under his chin, just lightly holding him up. And then, the wild Maverick gives me the most psychotic look that'll haunt my dreams for years to come.

Zero speaks, "Oh, if only...Shinu made, Akuseru!" and proceeds to torture Axl.

He stabs the defenseless Reploid repeadetly from his legs to his arms, enjoying the poor boy's screams. Zero then tosses his saber aside, flips Axl onto his back and punches his chest crystal, further disabling his movements. Next he rips off Axl's legs, very slowly, a stretching noise heard until they came apart. Blood is just everywhere by this point. Then Zero gets even nastier. He bites Axl's abdomen, and like a starving animal rips him to pieces, tearing off what would be flesh. But then, through the pain, Axl moves his arms. With what strength he has left, he quickly punches Zero's head crystal. Zero was shocked as he falls over into a limp. The young Reploid then pulls himself over to Zero's saber, grabs it, and drags himself back to Zero with the saber in his mouth. He moves to Zero's head and stabs his head several times before chopping it off. He pants heavily before falling back. The screen goes black again. And surprisingly, the power goes out.

There wasn't much I could do except call my parents and let them know so my dad could come out of work and turn on the generator. The tension leaving, I stand and walk to my bed where my phone and lamp rest on the headboard. I go to dial my mom's work number when I saw the phone's screen was blank, and it wouldn't turn on. Well, it was a wireless and thus can't work. So, I head upstairs to the kitchen where the corded phone is, but that one was dead too. I was now hoping my cell phone could get a signal in this dead zone. I head back down and grab my cell, but something was off. It was vibrating. I hit the lock button, but I'm greeted by my usual screen of Ghirahim. Thinking not much of it, I head upstairs to get a signal. Just then, I receive a text, the sound of the Secret noise from the Legend of Zelda makes me jump; I had downloaded an App from Google Play that gave Zelda songs and noises recently. I go to open the text and find the person's name is Zero.

I dropped my phone, the skin protecting it from harm. My heart leapt into my throat. Suddenly, my phone rings, the Lost Woods theme playing very distortedly. It stops but quickly starts up again. I didn't want to answer it as I stood there staring at it in fear. But the song only got creepier and creepier. I had no choice and answered it.

I greet shaking, "Hello?"

"It's about time you picked up, you little bitch!" Zero replies.

"The f*ck do you want?! You killed your commander, your best friend, Sigma, and Lumine! What more do you want?" I scream.

He says taunting me, "Oh, is that how you talk to your brother?"

"You're not my brother, you're not even real!"

"Oh but I'm very real, sis. Just look at the big screen in your living room."

"No, I refuse!"

"LOOK AT ME!"

"F*ck you!"

I turn off my phone, but remain shaken and start crying. All too soon, I hear the speaker system turn on.

Zero speaks, "I know where you are, sis. I can hear your heart throbbing ever so quickly against your ribs. Now look at the tv. I know you won't smash it; your parents can't afford another one."

"No! I-I need to get to the horses!"

I rush for the garage door, but it wouldn't open. Zero speaks, "I have full control of your house, which means I have control of your alarm system. You're not going anywhere."

"I want the real Zero! You're nothing more than a monster!"

"Hahahahahaha! Yes I am! Now, come to the tv. I want to see the fear in your face."

"Go die in a pit!"

"Oh I'll get you to look at me. Check this ability!"

All of a sudden the chandelier that hangs over the stairs comes to life. It falls down and swoops in quickly grabbing hold of me. It holds on tightly as it pulls itself back up to its original height, but I have my eyes closed tightly, my head turned to the side. Frustrated by this point, Zero manages to control the cables in the back of the tv and force my eyes open, turning my head to face the tv. Now I was looking at the monster. He still had that Regenerator face, but with a more wicked toothy grin, his fangs having blood drip from them. The head crystal was no longer dstroyed, and his eyes were glowing red with a blackness surrounding them. His armor was covered in blood to the point that all other colors were unable to be seen. The golden mane is covered in blood splotched everywhere as well as it being puffed out. The monster also had claws resembling his Absolute Zero claws from Command Mission. This just was not Zero.

"Yes...this is the real me." he says.

"YOU'RE NOT ZERO!" I scream.

"You're still standing by your denial? That's fine. You won't be around long enough to deny me any longer. I'll be taking your soul, and become stronger. And when I'm done, I'll set your house ablaze and set the disc in a safe place for my next victim! Now then, sis, DIE!"

"Nooo!"

From out of nowhere, a cable I didn't recognize wrapped itself around my neck and placed the port on my forehead. I quickly began to feel weak, and within seconds my vision began to blur. I was done, until a familiar voice shouts at the monster to let me go. Before the monster could look, the cable is cut and my strength reurns. I shake off what just happened to look at the tv, only to find...

"Y-you're...YOU'RE THE REAL ZERO!" I say with the most energetic happiness.

The monster growls, "Where'd you come from?"

Zero points his saber at the monster saying, "Shut up, Omega. I've been hunting you down for quite some time now. And now I can finally get rid of you, once and for all!"

"Not...without me!" someone speaks.

Next to Zero Axl appears, having been only slightly repaired. His legs were back and his chest crystal fixed. Axl aimed his guns knowing he can fullfil his goal. He shoots at Omega without warning, forcing the chandelier to set me free...but of course I fall hard on the landing. I heard the three of them begin to battle. I knew what I had to do next: tear the disc from my PS2! But how can I do that with the power out? I have no idea how to turn on the generator. I rush to my room anyway and over to my PS2. With no power, getting the disc out was going to be tricky. I didn't want to damage this system. Just then, it turns on. I hear Axl call that he's using the remainder of his energy to turn it on. Quickly I hit the power button, then eject. But it wouldn't eject! I press the button like crazy, but clearly Omega was making sure the disc wouldn't come out. Wait...his name is Omega...but, he isn't around until way later...my DS! I rush over to my bed and grab my DSiXL and the MegaMan Zero Collection. I remove Pokemon Black and put in the collection. Getting past the screens, I find I left off in MegaMan Zero3 before the battle with Omega.

I suddenly hear Omega roar like he's in pain. Rushing upstairs, I find he has been beaten back enough to reveal his true form; well, at least his first form in the games. Looking closely I realized a third Zero appeared, the one I'm controlling! Zero looks at his future self wondering why the armor is so flimsy. Axl reminds him there's other things to worry about as he cuts the energy going to my PS2. It was time to take care of Omega the only way I knew how: beat his sorry ass into the ground! Together with Copy Zero (as he will be referred to here), we all beat the crap out of Omega, me using CyberElves to stay in the fight. But, he didn't go to his second form...Omega quickly retreated to his third form and started to pound the shit out of Zero, Axl, and Copy Zero. Within seconds, Axl is taken out, his head and chest crystals smashed. Zero does his best to hang in there, but Omega has Zero in a choke hold. I try to get behind Omega, but he paralyzes Copy Zero. We were screwed again!

"I've had enough! I will take the girl's soul, and I will kill the both of you! I am the true Zero!" Omega shouts.

"I don't think so..." Zero says before he does the unthinkable.

Taking his saber, he stabs himself through his stomach in order to stab Omega. I nearly dropped my DS watching him perform such a sacrificial move. The paralysis on Copy Zero is lifted, and Zero tells me to finish the job.

"But if I do that...I'll destroy you!" I say wanting to cry, my voice cracking.

"It's the only way! If you don't do it, then I really will die. I'll be repaired, and so will Axl! Now hurry, baby sis!" Zero says.

What did he..."baby sis"? That's all I needed to hear. In all my works of Zero, if I placed myself in there, that's what I'd always have him call me. It was time to man up. I charge up Copy Zero as Omega struggles to break free. Zero keeps a tight hold on Omega grabbing his arm with his free hand. Once the charge was complete, I dashed up to Omega and unleashed the powered up slash. Zero is caught in the attack, but Omega takes the brunt of it getting cut in half vertically. Blood flies everywhere and several souls come flying out of him. Axl wakes up enough to aim is gun, charge it, and fire, obliterating Omega. Zero stood carefully removing his saber from his stomach. The saber retracts as Zero places his hand over the hole. Wanting to do something, I have Copy Zero use a Nurse Elf. It flies over to Zero healing him, then over to Axl and heals him before it disappears. With that I place down my DS, and rush to my PS2. It was on again; probably Axl's doing. I press the power button, then eject. It ejected and I grabbed the disc before turning the system off. I head upstairs to look for the hammer when Zero stops me.

"Hold on. Don't smash it." he says.

Axl argues sitting up, "What do you mean? She has to smash it!" Even Copy Zero agreed by nodding; he couldn't talk.

"Even if it's smashed, Omega will just revive it. You got a grill? Throw it in there." Zero replies.

Without hesitation I head onto the deck and start up the girll. As soon as the flames came I tossed the disc on there and shut the lid. I could hear him grunt at first, but as the heat increased he screamed something fierce. 10 minutes later the screaming stopped. I open the lid and the disc had melted so much that there was no way it could be removed from the grates...oops. With victory in my grasp, I head back inside and tell the Hunters what happened.

Zero says with a smile, "Good. I can feel his evil aura is gone. I think it's time we left, Axl."

"Aw man, why can't we explore the network?" Axl whines.

I wanted to beg Zero to stay, but I knew it wasn't possible. I say, "Thank you for saving me you guys. I'll miss you."

"Don't worry, sis, we'll be around. Just play your games. And if you see another X8 disc lying around, just toss the thing into a river or something; buy one from a store, used or not." Zero says.

Tears building, I tell him I will. With that, Copy Zero returns to the DS and it shuts down. As Zero and Axl disappear from the tv, the chandelier returns to normal and the power is restored. Now I have to explain why my parents won't be using the grill anytime soon.


End file.
